


Season Change

by fallinglikedominos



Series: Girlgroup series [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinglikedominos/pseuds/fallinglikedominos
Summary: “Can I ask you a question?” Soojin finally speaks.They are only an arm length apart. The snow falling softly outside is making this moment feels like it is suspended in time.“Of course, Jin,” Shuhua answers softly, looking at Soojin in the eyes.The silence is deafening. Shuhua can hear her heartbeats, but she is still not looking away.“How do you know you are in love?” Soojin’s voice is almost above the whisper but heavy in meaning.Or, 5 times people think they are dating and 1 time they actually are
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Girlgroup series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821550
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	Season Change

**1) (worth) waiting for**

The thing is Shuhua knows that all the members are amazing at what they do, to the point that she gets a bit scared. Scared of dragging them down, getting in their way, or not being able to keep up. The last straw was that mistake she made in Lion performance in Queendom. The members all told her that she was great, but she knew she could do much better then. So she promised herself that she would practice harder and longer, because she owed it to herself to be better. 

After stage performance activities have cooled down, her daily schedule is now consisting of practices: vocal, language, and dancing. She told her coaches to put more hours into practices. They were taken aback and hesitating at first, but she assured them that she was determined and committed more than ever. The members do not really know about her change of pace, but she figures that the coaches will soon tell Soyeon. She does not mind if the others find out anyway. 

During this period, the members are all having different schedules tailored to their programs. Everyone is busy going here and there, that she hardly remembers the last time all six of them hanging out together. She talks every now and then to Soojin and Miyeon, but only in passing. 

It has been two weeks and today, like any other day, has her practice running until almost midnight. She does not mind the hours as it will be so much easier for her to fall asleep later at night. She has been getting healthy amount of sleep and workout that she feels amazing these days. Sure every other day she wakes to find sores and aches on her body, but that is the price she gladly pays. 

However, tonight she runs into Soojin in the hallway which, by chance, is long overdue as she has not bumped into any members this past week. 

“Oh, Jin-ah! Fancy seeing you here,” Shuhua excitedly runs to Soojin and stops in front of her. 

Soojin looks up from her phone, a little taken aback with the attack of excitement, “Shu? Are you just starting your practice?” Soojin checks her phone to see that it is now 22:15. “It’s pretty late. Wait, you have been coming home late these days. Why are they putting you in late schedule? Do you want me to talk to them?”

Shuhua just stares in wonderment because it feels like a long time ago she last talked with her Unnie, and there are so many words coming out of those pretty lips. “Unnie hey, everything’s okay. I was the one asking for more practices, so this is the most convenient schedule for them.” 

“What do you mean more practices?” Soojin thinks she knows why.

“You know...just more.. practice makes perfect and all that,” Shuhua looks away and tries to appear nonchalant.

Soojin wants to say something to make sure that the maknae knows that she did a splendid job that time. Hell, she was the talk of the week by the nevies! But she decides not to, after all Soojin has always been bad with words. 

“Okay, what time will you finish practice?” 

“Hmm.. around midnight,” Shuhua is trying to read Soojin’s expression, but the latter just looks indifferent. 

“Alright. Good luck with practice.” Soojin pats Shuhua on the shoulder and begins walking towards the exit before hearing Shuhua’s reply. 

Shuhua just stands there watching Soojin’s back blinking the confusion away, “Be safe, Unnie.” She shouts and sees Soojin raising her hand for a wave. With that she proceeds to the practice room. 

Soojin walks out of the hallway with a little frown on her forehead. Before she knows it, her feet are taking her to the cafe. And before she catches up with her brain, her mouth orders two iced tea and some cakes for takeaway. After getting her order, she stands by the cafe entrance thinking, _what the hell is she doing_. This is so unlike her, going way out of her way for anyone. But this is Shuhua, this is different. Maybe she is just so used to having that girl around that she kinda admits that she misses her these days. Or maybe Shuhua is too annoyingly persistence that she can not help but be in tune to her moods. Or maybe seeing her crying that day broke something in Soojin. 

Soojin sighs loudly and starts walking towards pratice room area. She sits on one of the sofas in the hallway, then starts sipping her tea. She pulls out her phone to see her schedule for the next few weeks. 

———

The door to one of the practice rooms opens an hour later to reveal one of the coach. She looks surprised to see anyone hanging around the practice area at this hour, let alone Soojin. Even though Soojin is the best female dancer in the building, not much is known about her. She usually keeps to herself and never hangs around unnecessarily in the building. Her practice session with Shuhua is the latest these days, so there are usually no people in this area of the building at this hour. 

“Soojin? You have a session?”

Soojin whips her head up from fiddling with her phone, a little bashful like a child getting caught,”Oh no, I am just waiting.” 

The coach smiles,”That’s nice. Shuhua needs a little cheer every now and then. Good to know she has someone waiting on her.”

Soojin does not know how to answer to that. She just opens then closes her mouth, her face getting redder and redder. The coach notices her awkwardness.

“You know you can join us inside.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I don’t want to distract her.” 

Something clicks in the coach’s head. _Oh, are they?_

“Alright, you can come in anytime you want”

“Thank you, Mam”

———

Shuhua is panting. They are trying a new number, something sexier with faster beat. She lays on the floor eyes closed and breathing hard, her forehead glistening with sweat. That earns a chuckle from her coach. 

“Come on, I want to lock up”

“Hah hah, I am dying here. Hah give me hah a moment”

“You want to keep your special someone waiting longer than she needs to?”

Shuhua opens her eyes and stares at her coach in confusion, “Special what now?”

The coach just smiles wider. _Oh, so she doesn’t know. Never thought Soojin has it in her to make grand gestures._ “Find out yourself. Come on get up and get lost.”

With that Shuhua sits up and pushes to stand up. She drags her body to gather her stuff and start walking out the door. “Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

Shuhua opens the door and closes it. She begins walking when she notices a figure walking towards her from the lounge area. Maybe her eyes and tired body are playing tricks on her. She rubs her eyes, but no the beautiful figure is still there. “Soojin Unnie?”

Soojin looks bored and indifferent, like she has not been waiting for 2 hours for this girl. “Took you long enough. Let’s go home.” She hands Shuhua her tea that is no longer cold.

Shuhua is speechless and takes the cup silently. 

“What? Stop looking at me like that.” Soojin acts annoyed while finding the agape mouth, raised eyebrows, and eyes wide look on Shuhua adorable. 

“But Unnie, I didn’t know you are waiting for me. Wow, amazing. Thank you. I love you. I love you.” Shuhua starts hugging Soojin who pushes her away. They are walking home slowly. 

———

When the coach finds Soojin the next day on the same spot, she hands her a key to another practice room. “Better practice than sitting there getting older waiting.”

The coach does not comment for the next few weeks when she sees Shuhua with wider smile, lighter steps, shinier eyes, and more fiery determination. Neither does she comment when she notices that Soojin changes her practice schedule so both of then can go home together. 

_Ah, young love._

**2) stir the pot**

It is not unusual for other members to hang around each other’s. Minnie is at their place to hang out with Miyeon and Soojin after they had their lunch together. The three of them are lounging in the living room, watching some high school shows that are currently boring and cringy. It is late afternoon with dark sky and drizzle. The rain hitting the window pane makes consistent tapping noises that are slowly making them sleepy.

Suddenly Soojin hears and feels her phone on her lap vibrating. She sees that it is Shuhua, which is uncommon as they call each other often all the time. She answers quietly with her head laid back to the sofa and eyes closed,“Hey Shu.”

“Jin-ah! You know what would be awesome to eat in this weather? Your seaweed soup!” Shuhua is loud and excited as ever, even Minnie can hear her clearly. Miyeon is dead to the world, it has been awhile since she fell asleep. 

Soojin can hear the rain and traffic on the other line. She imagines Shuhua walking down the street hugging her umbrella, all bundle of excitement in the gloomy weather. That puts a smile on her face. “And why would I make it for you?”

“Duh, because you love me the most.”

There is this warmth spreading in her chest and a little tug on her heart nowadays whenever Soojin hears Shuhua and love in the same sentence or Shuhua in general. It is quite new and she honestly does not remember how it started. But she knows that it is a different pleasant feeling that she can not pinpoint just yet. 

Minnie has been looking at Soojin ever since she answered the phone. Out of all members, Soojin is the hardest to read because she hardly shows what she feels, like Yuqi when she is annoyed or Soyeon when she is not in the mood. Shuhua comes close second though. But now, Soojin looks so peaceful with her soft features, wide smile, and eyes closed. She feels like she is intruding a private moment. _Wait, is that a blush? Holy shit, that is so cute._ She keeps her silence and tries to stare discretely. She feels like a creep, but in her defense, she has never seen that look on Soojin before. Or maybe she has not been paying closer attention. 

Shuhua notices the silence and adds,”Besides, I am kinda drenched and cold, Unnie. Only your seaweed soup can save me.”

Soojin chuckles lowly. She would make her the soup anyway. “Okay. Are you gonna be home soon?”

“Really? Amazing. Thank you. Maybe in an hour, I need to do some errands.”

“Alright. Be safe.”

“Okay. I love you.” Shuhua hangs up before Soojin can say anything. 

_Ah, there it is._ Soojin feelsher heartstring gets tugged again. She puts her phone on her lap and exhales slowly. 

“Everything okay with Shu?” Minnie’s question makes her open her eyes. 

“Yeah, she’ll be home in a bit. She demands seaweed soup.” Soojin rolls her eyes trying to look bothered. 

“We all know we can’t say no to her.” Minnie knows firsthand that maknae has that ability to get what she wants. She thinks most of the trainees had a girl crush on Shuhua when she first arrived. 

With a newfound giddiness, Soojin gets up and starts walking to the kitchen. “Okay, I’m gonna start cooking.”

———

Minnie is on the verge of sleeping when she smells something good in the air. Her tummy rumbles and she groans. _I just had lunch few hours ago geez._ She looks sideways to find Miyeon still sleeping against the arm of the couch. She gets up, stretches, and heads to the kitchen. 

Soojin is busy cutting some onions for the last touch of her soup when she hears,”Your food is deliciously distracting. Can I have some? I haven't eaten your cooking in a while.”

“Sure, I made a whole pot anyway.” She puts the last garnish to the pot and stirs slowly, then turns off the stove. 

Minnie gets a bowl and fills it with the hot steaming soup. The aroma makes her mouth water. ”I wish we all live at the same house so I can eat home-cooked meal everyday.”

“You guys are just lazy.”

Minnie sits on the counter and takes her first spoonful,”Yum, it’s really good, but where do you keep you spice?” As a Thai, she loves her food spicy. 

Soojin opens the cupboard and hands her chili powder. 

“Not to be rude, Soojin, but aren’t you maybe a little generous with the salt?”

“This is how Shuhua likes it. Besides, you should eat it with rice.”

_Of course._ Minnie smiles. _Oooh, you are so whipped._

———

Minnie is thirsty. She can hear the lively conversation from the kitchen. Shuhua came home a while ago, drenched from knee down. She headed straight to the kitchen, but then Soojin told her to get off the wet clothes and clean up. Minnie didn’t miss the small smile on Soojin’s face though. 

Minnie gets up from the couch and stops before she enters the kitchen. She is hesitating.

Shuhua is talking animatedly to Soojin with extra hand gestures while eating. And Soojin? She listens like Shuhua hung the stars in the sky. 

“Geez Shu, stop talking with your mouth full,” Soojin grabs a tissue and dabs Shuhua’s chin. 

Of course Minnie also notices how Shuhua’s eyes widen and a smitten smile plastered on her face. Minnie scolds herself for being so blind these days. _Ah, I am so single._ And with that, she heads back to the couch, her dry throat is forgotten. 

**3) have a gift for**

"Unnie, I'm boreddd," Shuhua says loudly after bursting into Miyeon's bedroom and flops down to her bed.

Miyeon has been spending the last hour scrolling through online shopping platforms looking at cute things to buy. She puts her phone aside and looks at the figure beside her. Shuhua is laying on her stomach with her face facing Miyeon, there is a visible pout adorning her feature. _So cute._ Miyeon's eyes soften and a slow smile is creeping on her face. She bops Shuhua's nose softly, "And what do you want me to do about it, Shu?"

Shuhua just shrugs her shoulders and exhales loudly. She reaches for Miyeon's hand that is still near her face and holds it gently there against the bed. She is lost in her thoughts and unconsciously playing with Miyeon's hand. 

Miyeon can feel Shuhua's warm breath against her hand and it is making her heart melts. Shuhua looks best like this; behind closed doors, off camera, or even when it is just the six of them. Shuhua is much gentler with her, at least when they are not fighting or yelling at each other anyway. She adores Shuhua a lot, maybe it is borderline crushing, or maybe something more. Miyeon does not want to think or dwell on it too much, it is too complicated for her right now. With everything that has been going on with her and her past, she just want a simple life these days.

"Want to go out?" The question rouses Shuhua, making her eyes shifting their focus to Miyeon’s face. She looks at Miyeon for a few seconds before letting out a long breath. 

Miyeon’s heart melts a little bit more, just a bit. _Stop being cute, Yeh Shuhua._ "Oh my God, stop being dramatic. You're just bored. Come on, get dressed. We are so going out." Miyeon pulls her hand out of Shuhua grasp and gets off the bed. She then pulls Shuhua with her, however Shuhua does not budge. So she proceeds to tickle her.

"Unnie, stop! Unnie, I swear to--" Shuhua tries to grab Miyeon's hands but the latter is already running out the door. Laughter and scream fill the house as they get ready.

———

They are dressed for the cold autumn weather. By the time they arrive at the mall, the bored look on Shuhua’s face is replaced with excitement. It has been a while since any of them go shopping. She is not a big spender on items anyway, but she has not bought something for herself in a long time, except food. That thing is a necessity. 

Miyeon is even more excited than Shuhua. It is fun shopping online, but nothing beats being able to physically see and touch the cute things you want to buy. She holds Shuhua’s hand and drag her, “Let’s go, Shu, no time to waste.” 

That simple gesture turns to a competition on being the first one getting to the shop. Thank goodness it is a weekday, so there are not many people around. 

———

They get separated. Miyeon panics a little when she can not find Shuhua. It is not that she is worried for the girl, but more like she is the one getting anxious of being alone in public. After a few minutes looking around, Miyeon sees a long dark shiny hair in the corner of her eyes. That kind of hair only belongs a certain someone that she knows. 

Shuhua is hunched over the counter at a jewelry shop. She has her two hands holding two necklaces near the tiny lamp on the counter, meticulously inspecting and turning them around. Miyeon can see the frown on her forehead from how hard the girl is thinking. _That’s new._ Miyeon’s steps lead her to stand behind Shuhua, the maknae is still not aware of her presence. Miyeon says to her ear, “You don’t wear that kind of thing.” 

Shuhua gasps loudly and whips her head quickly to face Miyeon, deeper frown appears on her forehead. If looks could kill, Miyeon would already be dead standing. “Stop scaring me! I am not responsible if one day I accidentally punch you in the face, Unnie.”

“No, you won’t. You love me.” Seeing Shuhua’s preoccupied hands, Miyeon takes her chance and successfully lands a kiss on her cheek. The girl can only whines and that lands another kiss from Miyeon. 

“Stop. Unnie, I hate you.” Shuhua shoves Miyeon lightly with her elbow. 

That action does not perturb Miyeon, only encourages her more to snuggle closer. “What are you looking at, Shu?”

Shuhua puts her attention back to the things she is holding, “Just some stuff.”

“You don’t really wear necklaces,” Miyeon is a little confused about her change of style. 

“Yes, I do,” Shuhua answers defensively. 

Miyeon wants to ask more, but Shuhua is already deep in her thoughts. She looks at what Shuhua is holding and finds similar looking butterfly necklaces. _That’s pretty—._ Suddenly, a loud laughter booms to her side, startling her. She looks sideways to find a group of girls entering the shop. She finally looks around the shop and decides to browse. 

_———_

A few days later, Miyeon is having lunch with Minnie and Soojin at their favorite restaurant. It is a gloomy day and it looks like it is gonna rain later that day. Soojin bends down a little, about to sit down beside her, and that is when Miyeon notices the shiny silver thing around her neck. _Oh._

“I haven’t seen you wear that before,” Miyeon points to the silver butterfly necklace around Soojin’s neck. 

Soojin is a little surprised with the remark and unconsciously touches the necklace, fiddling with the pendant. “Yeah, it’s new.” She tries to sound indifferent. 

Miyeon rolls her eyes at Soojin’s inability to look her in the eyes. Miyeon replies teasingly, “Oh, it is, isn’t it?” 

The blush creeping on Soojin’s cheeks and her flustered look are the indication that Soojin catches the double meaning. 

Miyeon just laughs at her. _You’re just as hopeless, Soojin._

**4) kiss and make up**

Whenever Yuqi misses her family, she always hangs out with Shuhua. Shuhua can shoo the homesickness away or at least keep it at bay. Today is no different. She just got off the phone with her family, and now she is feeling like a lost child in a big foreign country. So she heads to Shuhua’s place after texting her. 

Twenty minutes later finds Shuhua opening the door for Yuqi after hearing annoying insistent knocks. Shuhua wants to yell at Yuqi but something about the look on her face makes the maknae hug her instead. 

“You big baby, it’s okay, everything’s okay,” Shuhua gently teases and pats Yuqi on her back. They speak chinese whenever it is just the two of them. 

“Unnie, I am saddd,” Yuqi always tries to mask her homesickness by joking around or making light out of the situation. But the way she hugs Shuhua tight and buries her face on her shoulder tell otherwise. 

Yuqi comes into their place and frowns, “Why is it unusually tidy? Suspish.”

“Hey, I am capable of being tidy.”

Yuqi swivels her head around and notices the cleaning supplies in the corner. She then looks at Shuhua and squints her eyes. 

Shuhua rolls her eyes,”Fine. If you must know, Soojin was mad at me this morning for not doing chores. I mean, not mad, but annoyed. I hope she’s just annoyed though.” Shuhua begins rambling. 

Yuqi snickers, “Oohh you’re in the doghouse.”

Shuhua slaps Yuqi’s arm lightly, “Shut up.”

Yuqi dramatically moans and rubs her arm. She finally notes the lack of noises, “Where are the unnies?”

Shuhua begins picking up the supplies, “You don’t mind if I talk while cleaning, don’t you?” Shuhua looks up at Yuqi, seeing her nodding her head, “I almost finish, just gonna clean the floor and that’s it. They’re both out for the day. Miyeon is at Cube. Soojin is out to run errands and hang out with her friends.”

Yuqi goes to the kitchen to grab a snack, then flops down the sofa and turns on the tv. She can hear the fussy noises of Shuhua cleaning in the background. She looks up and almost bursts out laughing because Shuhua looks so out of place mopping the floor. She pulls out her phone and takes some photos to share later. 

———

The front door is opened an hour later, revealing Soojin. The two of them who were initially talking and being loud in the living room, are now quietly exchanging looks. Shuhua sees the mischievous smile on Yuqi’s face, but is too late to stop her. 

“Soojin Unnie, I thought you’re gonna be out for the rest of the day.” 

Soojin straightens herself quickly after taking off her shoes, not expecting to see anyone besides Shuhua at the apartment. The truth is, Soojin has been feeling guilty ever since she left the house. She keeps remembering the stunned look on Shuhua’s face when she yelled at her this morning. That image tightens her heart, it feels like a screw is twisted, leaving a dull ache all day. So she cancelled her plan with her friends. 

Soojin looks at Yuqi across the room and blinks a few times, “Oh, Yuqi. Yes, things are wrapped up quicker than I thought...” Her words are disappearing as she takes notice of the change in the house, “Did you guys clean the house?”

Yuqi laughs, “Oh no Unnie, I can’t take credits for that. It’s all our Shushu here.” Yuqi looks at Shuhua who watches their conversation in silence, looking pretty much like a deer in the headlights. 

Shuhua inhales sharply when Soojin’s gaze falls upon her, “Uh-hi Jinjin, welcome home.” Shuhua is awkward and does not know how to act as Soojin’s face is unreadable. 

Yuqi is already cackling beside her. She still does not stop even after receiving a kick from her friend. 

———

The ice was broken after Yuqi walks to Soojin to show her the photos of Shuhua in her endeavor to win Soojin back (Yuqi’s exact words). The photos got a laugh out of Soojin though and Yuqi sent some to her. Yuqi also did not forget to tell Shuhua to treat her lunch for the make up. 

The three of them are lounging on the sofa. Shuhua is sitting in the middle with her head resting on Soojin’s shoulder. They are watching this american drama while munching on some snacks Soojin brought home. 

———

Yuqi just got out of the bathroom and is about to walk in the living room when she hears low murmur. She sees Soojin with her arms around Shuhua, whispering something and playing with the collar of Shuhua’s top. Shuhua has the biggest smile on her face and nods reassuringly. Soojin has the silliest smile on her face, too. 

Yuqi always knows that Shuhua is overly affectionate with Soojin, but never has she witnessed the same reciprocation or smitten look on Soojin before. She almost screams when she sees Soojin kisses Shuhua on the cheek. She waits for another minute before she announces her presence walking to the sofa. 

Yuqi sits down and whispers, “Liang ren shijie.” 

The beet reed color on Shuhua’s face says it all. 

**5) can’t argue (with that)**

“How’s school?” A figure asks from her phone. 

“It’s okay, nothing interesting.” Soojin’s sister answers absent-mindedly. This is their regular video call, sometimes she runs out of things to talk about. Sure she misses her sister, but they both are not the chattiest people. The age gap, the fact that they hardly see each other, and her being a teenager are also some contributing factors. She is happy for her sister for chasing her dream. She was young when her sister first debuted, but would never forget the forlorn look on her when her group got disbanded. 

“I’m sorry, they are being loud again,” Soojin looks towards her bedroom door. 

She has been hearing people yelling in the background on the other line for a while now. She knows it is Shuhua and Miyeon. She keeps up to date with the happenings of her sister’s group from her friends (who keep pestering her for insider info) and internet, besides her sister. 

“It’s actually great, Unnie. That means it’s never quiet o—“

The bedroom door slams open startling her sister. She can hear someone running towards the bed, “Jin-ah, help me. Miyeon Unnie is mean.” _Oh, it’s Shuhua Unnie!_ The camera shakes from the commotion on the bed. 

“Shu, what the—“ Soojin’s voice is lost to another voice coming into the room. 

She can only see the ceiling and hear loud noises after that. She giggles imagining her sister handling 2 chaotic kids in her bedroom. Then a head appears on the screen. 

“Oh, hello Soojin’s sister,” Only the top half of Shuhua’s face appears on the screen. 

“Shuhua Unnie!” She is happy to see her. Even though they are five years apart, it is easy to talk to her as she is... actually it is hard to describe Shuhua. She is like the force of hurricane once she comes into your life, unforgettable, interesting, and never boring. 

The camera shakes a little and Shuhua appears fully on the screen, looking more like an animated character than a human. “You look great. Anyone bothering you at school?” 

It is kind of a joke they share. Shuhua once told her if anyone was bothering her, she would reprimand them. To which her sister replied, violence is not the answer. Later Shuhua whispered, it is self defense if they are starting it. “No, Unnie. I will tell you if there is.”

The camera moves again, Soojin entering the camera view. 

She decides to tease them, “Has Soojin Unnie been treating you well?”

The reaction is immediate. Shuhua looks delighted and smiles so wide looking at Soojin, meanwhile Soojin looks offended. Shuhua is whining to her now and Soojin is defending herself. They soon start getting physical, more like Shuhua is poking or touching Soojin’s cheeks and Soojin is pushing her away. _Now I feel like I am third-wheeling._

_———_

It is only Soojin on the screen now, looking more flushed and relaxed. She has this little smile on the corner of her lips and in her eyes. 

She is not deaf to the gossips regarding her sister. The only difference is she has the privilege to know whether they are true or not. She may be young, but she knows her sister enough to know what that look on her face means. She maybe inexperienced, but she knows enough that it must have meant something special because her sister keeps (subconsciously, without cue, and without being asked) including Shuhua every time they talk. She may be just a middle school girl, but she knows that it must not have been easy for the both of them too. She is happy as long as her sister is. 

Here they are, a few weeks before Christmas. The year is almost ending. So many things have change in a span of a year, her sister looks different than a year ago; more radiant, older, wiser. But she has to make sure about one thing. 

“Soojin Unnie, are you happy?” 

Soojin laughs, “That’s an unexpectedquestion. But yeah, I am.”

**+1) season change**

Shuhua can feel that today is going to be different. Perhaps it is in the way she woke up before her alarm, feeling refreshed and well rested. Or maybe it is in the way Soojin smiled that beautiful smile at her while offering her elbow for her to hold. They are currently walking down the hallway of their apartment building as they both have early morning practice. 

There is a shift in the weather and a change of smell in the air. Shuhua can feel it in her bones. The street is still quiet in the early morning. She looks sideways at Soojin who is hunching up her shoulders to brace the weather. There is a new redness on Soojin’s nose and ears. She looks so beautiful like this in the soft orange morning glow, her hair even softer and her eyes more alluring. 

Shuhua rubs her eyes, she might have forgotten to blink for a while. She knows the air hitting her face is colder now, but it seems to not affect her as there is this seemingly permanent warmth inside her. It has been there for almost as long as she knows Soojin. 

As if she can feel the weight of the stare, Soojin turns to look at Shuhua, “What is it?”

Soojin’s voice is whispery light, making Shuhua’s heart falters, luckily neither do her steps. “Winter is coming, Jinjin.” 

Soojin smiles at her. 

———

Soojin sees Shuhua immediately when she is coming out of her practice room. Shuhua is leaning back against the wall, her dark shiny hair is blocking the view of her face. Before Soojin is able to surprise her, Shuhua looks up and gives her signature Cheshire cat’s grin. Soojin’s steps falter, so does her heart. 

“Been waiting long, Shu?” She stops in front of Shuhua, can feel the warmth radiating off the maknae. 

Shuhua pushes off the wall, making her closer to Soojin, “Nope, let’s have lunch, Jinjin.” Shuhua takes her by her wrist and Soojin prays that Shuhua will not notice her heart going crazy by the gesture. 

Tiny snow starts falling slowly, as if it is taking its sweet time to hit the ground. The air is even colder now than it was this morning. Soojin can feel it in her gut that today is going to be different. Winter is finally here. The season has changed, so has her heart. 

They are walking down the street now. It is unusually quiet, maybe people choose to stay indoor during this season change. She looks sideways at Shuhua. She looks beautiful in winter like this, her skin looks even fairer, her lips redder, and her dark hair shinier, like a winter princess. 

Her heart is fiery warm now, she can feel it spreading to her chest, face, and stomach. She is familiar with the feeling now and has pinpointed what it means and wants. It started with a tiny glow, growing to be a gentle ember, and overtime to be what it is now. 

She exhales softly, she might have forgotten to breath for a minute. Shuhua squeezes her hand and gives her a small smile. 

———

They are back at the apartment now, sitting side by side, almost perpendicularly, on the floor facing the window. It is hard to describe how they get here in the first place. It is somewhere along the lines of wanting to enjoy the first snowfall of the year. 

There is something different about Soojin, Shuhua has noticed for a while now, especially today. Subtlety is Soojin’s forte, fortunately Shuhua is well versed in that language and able to read between her lines. It comes from years of studying Soojin. Not today however. Soojin is more open, daring, and expressive today.

Shuhua can feel Soojin’s stare and her hesitation. Shuhua smiles at her reassuringly. Soojin is like a cat, never spook her in a moment like this or the moment will be gone. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Soojin finally speaks. 

They are only an arm length apart. The snow falling softly outside is making this moment feels like it is suspended in time. 

“Of course, Jin,” Shuhua answers softly, looking at Soojin in the eyes. 

The silence is deafening. Shuhua can hear her heartbeats, but she is still not looking away. 

“How do you know you are in love?” Soojin’s voice is almost above the whisper but heavy in meaning. 

Shuhua never knows the moment she falls in love with Soojin, can not point the exact moment. Love creeps up slowly and unassumingly overtime, after all you love the sum of their parts, not some of their parts. Falling in love is not a choice, as you only notice once you have fallen. But staying in love is a commitment and a choice. And today, Shuhua is going to make a choice that will either make her or break her. 

Soojin looks nervous and on edge, but Shuhua gives her a slow beaming smile. 

“I don’t think I know exactly the moment I fall in love. But I can tell you how I realized it. Their happiness starts being your happiness too. You include them in your plans always. They tug your heartstrings, making it harder to breath and even harder to function.” Shuhua pauses for a second as she feels Soojin leaning closer now, hanging on to every words she is saying. 

Shuhua is making her choice now. “Each time I learn something new about you, I fall more in love. Each time I do, it feels like falling to a bottomless pit, but I don’t mind because it is a gamble I am willing to take. Every I see you, it feels a lot like coming home. Every time I am with you, my soul feels at peace like there’s nowhere I’d rather be. Every time we are apart, every fibre of my being yearns to be with you. It is painful and beautiful at the same time.”

———

Soojin can feel the unshed tears in her eyes. She is feeling raw and emotional. But it is no match to the fiery passion in Shuhua’s eyes. Shuhua looks... Soojin can not even begin to describe it.

Soojin’s head is dizzy and she holds Shuhua’s hand like an anchor now. Her feelings are overwhelmingly stuck in her throat. Shuhua notices her desperation. 

“Shuhua, I... “ A tear is falling. _Damn it, why are you so bad with words._ Soojin feels breathless. 

“It’s okay, Jin. I know.” Shuhua wipes her tears with her other hand. They are so close now. Soojin can feel her breath against her face, can smell the scent she loves the most. 

“Shuhua,” She whispers like it is a precious secret. 

“Woah, I’ve never heard my name whispered that way before.” Shuhua is blushing hard now, but she is still as steady as rock. “Can you say my name again?”

“Shuhua,” Soojin will do anything she asks. 

Shuhua comes closer. They are only a breath apart now. “Again.”

She closes her eyes now, “Shu—“ The kiss is feather light, but everything inside her is taking flight. 

———

The six of them have a schedule together today. They are in between practices, so they are hanging out in one of the practice rooms. Soyeon feels her bladder is going to explode, so she stands up and heads for the door. She opens the door to find a bashful Shuhua with Soojin behind her. 

Soyeon notices something on Shuhua’s face and looks alternatively between the two members. Both of them look uneasy. Soyeon can also feel the stares from the other three members behind her. 

She exhales frustratingly and looks at Soojin, “Soojin.” She does not mean for it to sound intimidating, but Soojin takes it that way. 

“Um, yeah?” Soojin looks so uncertain. 

“Everything okay, Unnie?” Shuhua quickly steps in, putting her body in between them. 

Soyeon can not contain her laugh any longer. The two of them look flabbergasted at Soyeon. The other three members are snickering in the background. Minnie is whistling something that sounds awfully similar to Little Mermaid’s Kiss the Girl. 

Soyeon finally recovers and teasingly says, “Soojin, you should know better to clean up after yourself,” then points to Shuhua’s face. 

Soojin squeals and puts her face in her hands. Shuhua smiles proudly and not-so-discretely wipes off the red lipstick stain on and around her lips that is the same shade as Soojin’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beloved readers, thank you for reading this story. This is actually my first fanfic ever and I had so much fun writing it on twitter (the readers there actually recommended me to put my story here). Please don't be shy to reach me on twitter (@escapespacex) if you are a neverland or kpop gg fan in general. Have a great day.


End file.
